1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display system provided with a first display device and a second display device, more particularly to display system provided with a first display device in which screen data is stored and a second display device that displays a screen based on the screen data stored in the first display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, a mobile information terminal becomes sophisticated in functionality, and a person owns the mobile information terminal instead of a PC (Personal Computer). In the mobile information terminal, a digitized document can be freely browsed and edited anywhere. The mobile information terminal is used in various scenes of business and life.
In the display system including an image forming device provided with a main body panel (a manipulation panel) and a mobile information terminal provided with a remote panel, there is a demand for a cooperation between the image forming device and the mobile information terminal as the mobile information terminal becomes further sophisticated in functionality. Specifically, for example, there is the demand to display the same screen as the screen, which is displayed on the main body panel, on the remote panel.
In the case where the same screen as the screen displayed on the main body panel is displayed on the remote panel, conventionally the mobile information terminal acquires image data, which is displayed on the main body panel and stored in a RAM (Random Access Memory) of the image forming device, and displays the same image on the remote panel based on the acquired image data. In the case where a manipulation to change a still screen displayed on the remote panel is accepted from a user, the mobile information terminal acquires post-change screen data from the image forming device in each time.
For example, Document 1 below discloses a technology of displaying a screen of a display source on another terminal. Document 1 discloses a communication device including a storage in which a performance of a device of a transmission source is stored and a moving image generator that generates a moving image by morphing. In the communication device, the number of images generated by the morphing and a data amount of each image are defined according to the performance of a device of a transmission destination. In the communication device, the number of images and the data amount are defined according to a receiving rate of the device of the transmission destination.    [Document 1] Japanese Patent Publication Laying-Open No. 2005-135047
Some mobile information terminals can accept manipulations by gestures such as a flick manipulation. According to this kind of mobile information terminal, the manipulation can be performed more directly and more intuitively. However, in the case where the conventional mobile information terminal accepts the flick manipulation, the image forming device cannot deal with the flick manipulation, and the mobile information terminal cannot display the screen desired by the user. As a result, unfortunately convenience of the user is degraded.
When the screen data of the moving screen associated with the flick manipulation performed at the mobile communication terminal is transmitted from the image forming device to the mobile communication terminal, a communication amount of the data transmitted from the image forming device to the mobile communication terminal increases because of the large size of the screen data, and the moving screen associated with the flick manipulation cannot smoothly be moved on the remote panel of the mobile communication terminal.
As to a method for smoothly moving the moving screen associated with the flick manipulation on the remote panel of the mobile communication terminal, it is conceivable that the communication amount of the data transmitted from the image forming device to the mobile communication terminal is reduced to improve a responsive property by degrading resolution of the screen transmitted from the image forming device. However, in the method, the convenience of the user is degraded because information necessary for the user is also displayed on the remote panel with low resolution.
The problem is generated not only between the image forming device and the mobile information terminal, but also in the display system including the first display device in which the screen data is stored and the second display device that displays the screen based on the screen data stored in the first display device.